dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Speak to Fenris (Act 2)
} |name = Speak to Fenris |act = 2 |image = Fenrissmirks2.jpg |px = 270px |start = Fenris |location = Fenris's Mansion (Hightown) |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Speak to Fenris is an Act 2 companion quest for Fenris in Dragon Age II. Acquisition The quest will be unlocked at the start of Act 2, presuming Hawke completed Bait and Switch and recruited Fenris during Act 1. If Hawke has 50% friendship or rivalry and thus Fenris's Questioning Beliefs quest is activated, this will trigger first. Walkthrough Visit Fenris at his mansion in Hightown. There is a cutscene with Fenris and Isabela discussing a tax collector who will not be coming by again thanks to something she's done. Isabela begins to tell the story behind it, but Fenris refuses to listen. Isabela calls Fenris a "spoilsport" and inquires as to why he continues to squat in the mansion. Fenris simply answers "I like the view." Isabela hits on him then exits, winking at Hawke on the way out. If Isabela was not recruited in Act 1, Varric talks to Fenris at the start of the cutscene. Varric mentions a favor he has done for Fenris involving forged papers, presumably a forged deed to Fenris's mansion. Varric wonders why Fenris doesn't want to sell the mansion, and Fenris replies that he is keeping the house for "sentimental reasons." As Hawke sits down with Fenris he states that it's been three years with no signs of Danarius and ponders if the mage has given up. Hawke can reply any of the following seemingly without friendship or rival points, but if Hawke replies with the funny option you'll see a small smirk appear on Fenris' normally broody face. * "Hopefully he has." * "Disappointed?" * "Go after him." Fenris asks, "What do you do when you stop running?" Once again Hawke can seem to reply anything without positive or negative hits. Fenris states that his first memories are from having the lyrium branded into his flesh, but remembers nothing of his life prior to that event. He says that he shouldn't be troubling Hawke with these issues, as they are not Hawke's problems. * "They could be." (Flirt) (if Friendship exists) * "They could be." (Flirt) (if Rivalry exists) ** Leads to Choice 3 * "You're my teammate." (if Rivalry exists) * "You're my friend." (if Friendship exists) * "I can help you." * "That's true." (ends conversation) Choice 3 *"You think I'm handsome/beautiful?"(handsome is for male, beautiful for female) *"Just you." *"Not yet." Does not seem to affect approval/disapproval. (confirmed) Choice 4 *"Not at all." *"I'm not without faults." or "I'm a mage, remember?" *"I'm not proposing marriage." Does not seem to affect approval/disapproval. (confirmed) Result If Fenris has enough friendship or rivalry points, his Act 2 Questioning Beliefs can be accessed immediately. Up to or can be earned, depending on whether he's currently on a friendship or rivalry path. Alternatively, if you insist on flirting, you can get a maximum of or . Category:Dragon Age II companion quests